


Betting it all on a battle

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Marnie and my trainer Alistair have a battle. What comes after?
Relationships: Marnie & Male Trainer, Marnie & Trainer, Marnie/Male Trainer, Marnie/Trainer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Betting it all on a battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone.
> 
> I've finished Pokémon sword and it is easily one of my favourites. Between Marnie being adorable, Hop being a great rival, and the fact that you both love and hate the 'bag guys', GameFreak has all the ingredients for a great game!

Marnie left the Pokémon centre with Morpeko keeping close behind her. She really enjoyed being Gym Leader and the position brought with it a steady stream of eager pokémon trainers hoping to best her in battle. She had left her pokémon in the capable hands of the nurse after her last battle. A group of people charged past her, headed straight for the entrance to Spikemuth and she had a good feeling what the reason behind it was. It was a hunch, but a hunch she actually hoped was right. Plucking Morpeko into her arms, Marnie walked out of the sheltered community and low and behold.

There he was. The Champion of the Galar Region, Alistair. She hadn’t seen him in ages now, roughly three years, but he hadn’t changed drastically. Save for a rough goatee and an extra inch or two, he was the same trainer who beat her in the semi-finals of the Champion Cup those few years back. He slid off the back of his Corviknight, giving the bird an affectionate rub on the beak before passing it what looked like a berry. The bird, while giving a sinister first impression, embraced Alistair with its wing before he walked off. She hadn’t said it to anyone except Morpeko that she had a crush on her rival, and over time those feelings had buried themselves deep within her own memories, but there was something about his goofy, happy-go-lucky grin and confident stride that caused those feelings to resurface faster than a Digtrio.

Fans flanked him from both sides as he headed for the gates of Spikemuth and Marnie stood into the shadows so that she wouldn’t get caught in the limelight. She watched as he stopped and addressed his impromptu entourage.

“Thank you to everyone who came to say hello, but I must ask that you allow me to head inside so that I can get my pokémon the treatment that they deserve. I haven’t been the nicest trainer as of late, running my friends ragged. A trainer is only as strong as the pokémon they fight alongside.”

The crowd cheered and soon dispersed. Marnie looked around for Alistair, but it seemed as though he had disappeared… at least until he seemed to walk from the shadows mere inches from her face, causing her to scream.

“Hey Marnie. I missed you.”

Marnie slapped him on the chest before Morpeko changed forms and started to slap the Champion on the shin. He raised his hands in surrender and laughed.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! I admit that was a bit of a dick move.”

Marnie crossed her arms and looked away. “Yes, it was.” Morpeko, thankfully changed forms again and stood beside Marnie.

“I’m serious though. I really did miss you.”

_“I missed you too…”_ Marnie whispered.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said, what brings you here?!”

Alistair noticed how Marnie’s cheeks had turned a dusted pink almost the same shade as her dress. She was ridiculously cute, and that made what came out of his lips next that much easier.

“You.”

The faint blush quickly burned across her face as Marnie looked at Alistair for a single sign that he was messing. He was the most serious that she had ever seen.

“Wha?!”

“Ever since I became the champion, I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date. With everything that’s happened since, I never got the chance. So, I decided that I’d make that chance and come and see you.”

“You can’t just come here after not seeing each other for three years and just ask me out?!” Marnie cast a glance over each shoulder, like she was afraid that someone was listening in.

“How about a small wager then?”

Marnie narrowed her eyes. “What kind?”

“Very simple. A pokémon battle between the two of us. You win, and that’s as far as this whole thing goes. I win, and I get my date? Seem fair?”

Marnie weighed the pros and cons before finally conceding to the challenge. They chatted over small things as they walked towards the battle court. They took their positions at either side.

“Hey Marnie? No matter how this fight goes, it was nice to see you again.”

\--

That evening, Marnie found herself waiting for Alistair. It was a close battle but, in the end, Alistair had won fair and square. He was ecstatic in his victory and even fully healed both of their pokémon. Marnie would be lying is she said that she didn’t find his reaction cute, but again that was a fact for Morpeko and Morpeko alone to know.

“Hey Marnie!”

Alistair was running along the main promenade of Spikemuth, his Bolthund easily keeping pace beside him. Marnie had a small fear that she was underdressed but seeing Alistair in a polo and jeans quickly quietened that fear.

“Hey Alistair.”

The silence between them became all-consuming and Marnie found herself digging her hands into her jacket pockets while Alistair looked like he was smoothening a Rolycoly between his hands. It wasn’t until Morpeko and Bolthund started to play together that the silence was finally broken. Marnie laughed as the ‘almighty champion’ seemed to deflate before her very eyes.

“I’m sorry Marnie. I’m really not used to this. I had a whole conversation planned out and I was gonna come across all suave and… I’ve already ruined the evening, haven’t I?”

Not knowing what came over her, Marnie pressed a kiss to Alistair’s cheek before flashing scarlet for the second time that day. It was incredible to watch as Alistair re-energized before her very eyes and a bright smile broke out across his face. She also noticed how Morpeko seemed to be getting agitated and she knew that she was on the verge of changing forms. “Not yet. Now, let’s get something to eat. You really won’t like Morpeko when she gets angry.”

Alistair gave an exaggerated bow which also drew a laugh from Marnie. “No need to worry milady! I’m about to take you to the million stars restaurant. It’s amazing!”

Marnie was confused but followed Alistair’s lead regardless. His Corviknight was waiting nearby and Marnie’s stomach filled with Butterfree as Alistair climbed on and stretched out his hand. “C’mon! You’ll love it!” She took his hand and climbed on behind him. “Hold onto me. Lady is gentle for a Corviknight but for people that aren’t used to it, it can be a bit disconcerting.”

Putting Morpeko into her Pokéball, Marnie wrapped both arms around Alistair’s waist. Both of them were blushing a fierce scarlet from the close contact. A question popped into Marnie’s mind.

“Hey Alistair? Why’d you call her Lady?”

“OH! That? Well when I caught her just outside of Postwick, she wasn’t the warmest Rookiedee, so I gave her the nickname Lady Ruffledfeathers. In hindsight, it wasn’t the brightest idea, but it stuck. Nowadays I just refer to her as Lady since we’ve warmed up to one another.”

Marnie laughed. “That’s adorable!”

“ehh… WE should probably get going. I believe I promised you a good meal and I plan on delivering.”

With a single flap of her wings, Lady propelled herself into the air and Marnie found herself holding onto Alistair for dear life. While she watched the ground fly by beneath her feet, she missed the sheer sight of her pilot. Alistair was sure he was mere moments from passing out. The close contact between them making it really hard to concentrate. They flew over the Wild area, and it was a whole different experience seeing from this height. She could see a Persian and her Meowths, huddled together around a small pile of berries. A Hitmonlee and a Machamp battling it out, and a Galvantula happily wrapping up it’s meal. The world was alive all around them but it’s always harder to see from the ground. Alistair clicked his tongue and Lady began to descend onto a rocky overlook. It was then that Marnie noticed a campsite. Lady landed directly in the middle and Alistair jumped off. Marnie hung onto the saddle for a moment, having not noticed the fact that they had landed on solid ground again. Alistair stretched out his hand.

“May I help ma’am?”

Marnie glared at her date for the evening but took the help anyway. There was a delicious smell in the air. Elements of spicy, sweet, and meaty filled her nose and she looked around for the source. In the middle of the camp was a Coalossal stoking a fire beneath a massive pot while a Hatterene stirred the contents using Telekinesis. Marnie left Morpeko out of her Pokéball and looked around. Alistair had relived his Hatterene and Coalossal and was slowly stirring the pot with his Bolthund resting at his feet.

“What are we doing here? I thought we were going to a restaurant?”

Alistair pointed up above their heads. Marnie looked up at the glimmering stars. Even in the short time that they had been there, the sun had half set and the view was amazing.

“Welcome to the million stars restaurant.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It really is.” What Marnie failed to notice was that Alistair wasn’t looking at the stars.

“I owed Coalossal something spicy, so I hope you enjoy. Every one seems to like it when I make it.”

Marnie sat on the grass near the campfire where Alistair was at work. One by one, his pokémon walked up and happily received their meal before Alistair poured some into three bowls. One small and two large.

“I had a feeling that Morpeko wouldn’t be happy with me if I left her out so…”

Before he had a chance to offer the bowl to Marnie, Morpeko grabbed it with both hands and ate the whole thing, bowl and all. It gave a loud burp before sitting down beside Marnie.

“Guess she liked it. Here.”

He handed Marnie her food before sitting down on the ground beside her. The sun had fully set at this stage and the stars were shining brightly. They sat in silence except for the cackling of the fire. Marnie dug her fork into the dish and popped it into her mouth. It really was delicious. A hot first bite with a light smooth finish to break the heat on ones palette. You would be lucky to find food this good at the finest restaurants of Wyndon, let alone a trainer’s camp in the middle of the Wild Area. Before she knew it, Marnie had hit the bottom of the bowl and gave a heartbroken sigh.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Marnie swung around, having forgotten about her company for the evening. Pulling her trademark leather jacket closed around her, she covered her scarlet cheeks from view. Alistair laughed before placing his own bowl down on the grass.

“Knock, knock? Hello? Marnie, are you there?”

Silence followed. Alistair gently placed his hands on Marnie’s and pulled ever so slightly as if asking for permission to continue. He didn’t meet any resistance and so continued. Marnie slowly opened her jacket and cast her eyes downward. Alistair lifted her chin and wiped a small smear of curry from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, his palms sweaty. He stared into Marnie’s eyes, the starlight shimmering in his reflection. They moved closer together at a Slaking’s pace until they could both feel each other’s breath.

“Hey Marnie?”

“mmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Marnie took a moment to look at him. Here, sitting beside her was the strongest trainer in all of Galar. He caught Eternatus and saved the region from unfathomable danger, laughing in the face of danger and fighting alongside legendary pokémon. Now, he was blushing like a Cherubi. Marnie couldn’t help but laugh at the different personalities. It reminded her of her dear Morpeko. Alistair seemed to get more heartbroken as the silence dragged on, his hands eventually dropping from Marnie’s cheeks.

“I’ll take that as-!”

Marnie had taken the initiative and tackled Alistair back on the grass, pressing their lips together in a heated exchange of nervous feelings and unspoken words. Alistair’s arms swung wildly in the air as he lost his balance but soon came to rest on the small of Marnie’s back as he melted into the kiss. Marnie’s tongue pressed on, given permission to explore Alistair’s mouth, permission that she took with gusto. Marnie yelped against Alistair’s mouth as he flipped them over and deepened the kiss further. After a few minutes, they broke apart and fell back beside one another in the grass.

“Marnie used Attract. It was super effective!”

Alistair weakly proclaimed, breathless whilst throwing his arms in the air. Marnie again, couldn’t help laughing at the cheesy joke, which only caused Alistair to join in alongside her. He fell back on the grass and stretched out an arm, to which Marnie happily cuddled in closer. A burp beside them brought their attention to Morpeko who, in the chaos of the kiss had decided to dig into Alistair’s remaining meal. Alistair held Marnie close almost in fear of her being a dream.

“Hey Marnie?”

Marnie looked up at Alistair from where she had been watching the stars above.

“That was the best battle of my life.”


End file.
